


Choerry's birthday vlive - 2 absent

by DGeorgi14



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: A small effortless story, F/F, Haseul - Freeform, Hyunseul, Loona - Freeform, What s their ship name my dude?, hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGeorgi14/pseuds/DGeorgi14
Summary: Haseul tells Hyunjin to go and join the others on the vlive but Hyunjin prefers to stay with her instead.





	Choerry's birthday vlive - 2 absent

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even know i shipped them until today when i noticed that Hyunjin is not coming and neither was Haseul. So i thought "hmm maybe they're together"

Haseul looked at Hyunjin for a second, the girl laughed at her phone. They were taking a break from their rehearsal. Well it wasn't really a rehearsal, it was more like an usual singing session they did whenever they had some time off.

"What is happening in there?" she asked. Hyunjin smiled and looked up to her, holding her phone on top of the guitar that was left on her lap. 

"Hyejoo is writing some comments" Hyunjin laughed. 

It was Yerim's birthday and though only Jinsoul and Jungeun were supposed to join her vlive, it seemed like Sooyoung, Jiwoo, Heejin and later Yeojin and Chaewon joined too. 

Haseul watched as the younger girl laughed so happily that her beautiful teeth were on full display. 

"You can go if you want. I can't." Haseul admitted. 

"Why not?" Hyunjin looked up from her phone, a sweet tone embracing her voice. 

"They haven't seen me in a while. I'll draw all the attention from Yerim and it's her birthday. They'll only talk about me and i don't want this" 

Hyunjin nodded, understanding. 

"You can go if you want, it looks like you wish to be there" 

"No, i'll stay with you" 

"Hyunjin really, i can go find Kahei or Hyejoo, Heejin would like to have you there" 

"Heejin can have her fun without me. We're not married. Haseul, really, let me stay" 

"Okay. Want to go another round?" 

"Yes, the last song was nice, let's do that again" 

\----

"I've always loved your voice" Hyunjin commented after releasing her hand off the guitar chords and looking at Haseul, who was sitting in front of her on the ground, in the small room they often had the liberty to have for themselves. 

"Really? You never told me this" 

"I didn't tell you lots of things" Hyunjin said while looking down, playing with her hands now. 

"Things like?" Haseul asked her with big eyes, coming closer. 

"Things that i don't think would mater much if i say them out loud" 

Haseul frowned. Since when couldn't Hyunjin talk to her about things? She put a hand on the younger's thigh and squeezed. 

"They do, you know they do. So tell me what is on your mind?" 

"It's not something you want to hear, not from me anyway.. I'm not Jungeun or Kahei or even Sooyoung" 

What? 

"What? Hyunjin you're you and it wouldn't be the same if it was someone else. I don't really know what to say for now, but you can definitely talk to me" 

She searched for her hand this time that was resting on her left knee, and took it. Hyunjin looked at their hands, sighing before she said: "I like you" 

It was quiet and Haseul wonders for a second if she heard it right. 

She realises she stood too much without answering when Hyunjin took her hand back, letting her head fall once again. 

"See? I told you there s no need for that to be said. Now your opinion of me is completely changed" 

"No, no! Hyunjin please, it's not that. I was processing." 

Hyunjin remained silent. 

"Since when?" Haseul carefully asked. 

"First time we came in here. You asked me even though Heejin is a much better guitar player. And at the time i didn't realise. I just thought i found it lovely that you wanted me. And after that, we spent so much time...just the two of us, in this small room. It felt like a lot of intimacy, you know? Anyway, i'm sorry that this happened" 

"Don't be, you're totally right" Haseul came even closer, to the point were their knees touched and took a hold of Hyunjin hand again, holding it with both of hers, playing with her slender fingers. 

"I wanted to spend more time with you and i believe i did the right thing asking you to join me. I got to see another side of you. A sincere, serious and sweet Hyunjin. Not the usual weird, loud and making fun of everyone Hyunjin. Though that side is very unique too but what i'm saying, an honest Hyunjin is an easy to love Hyunjin" 

The younger girl raised her eyes to meet Haseul's soft ones. 

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to kiss me?" Haseul asked instead. 

Hyunjin was a very expensive person, the face she made almost had Haseul bursting out laughing but the older kept herself serious, but not too serious! 

"Wh-what?" Hyunjin stuttered. 

"Do you want to kiss me, i asked" a calm Haseul repeated. 

"I don't know.. I'm afraid" 

"Can i kiss you instead?" 

Hyunjin looked for a few more seconds at the woman before her, nodding shortly after. She didn't know why Haseul was insisting. She thought she will be a nuisance, that her feelings will be a nuisance. But maybe Haseul has noticed her, too. 

The older smiled, placing her palm on Hyunjin left cheek and smiling softly at the sight of the girl closing her eyes, then she leaned foward, pressing her lips over Hyunjin's warm ones in a small, sort of like tasting-the-waters, kiss. 

It lasted for a couple of seconds before they parted, with Haseul staying incredibly close, still. 

Her eyes went up to see how Hyunjin reacted but the girl's mesmerising ones were fixed on her lips, looking like she was in a trance. She wanted more, but sweet, sweet Hyunjin would never take a step into getting something that she wanted if she wasn't sure that it was something that the other person wanted too. Or act selfishly, ever. 

Instead, Haseul connected their mouths again, more forcefully. So forcefully that it moved Hyunjin backwards a little, the girl gasping into Haseul's mouth and cupping her head with her hands. 

This time, it felt like they've kissed a thousand times before with how well they fit together and how relaxed Hyunjin's body became. 

She moved her lips agains Haseul's, trying to meet her speed. Haseul was supporting herself with both hands on Hyunjin's shoulders, gotten almost on top of the girl. 

Hyunjin eyes were peacefully closed even though all of her insides were screaming. She didn't kiss many people in her life but Haseul was for sure her favourite. 

She almost moaned when she felt Haseul incline her head to have beter movement, pushing her tongue inside of Hyunjin's mouth, which the latter gladly let her do. 

Haseul's tongue felt like a Haribo gummy bear, just much, much softer. And it knew how to dance with Hyunjin's unexperienced one. 

They pulled apart when it became too hard to breathe. Hyunjin wanted to poke herself, to prove herself that she's not dreaming. 

She looked at Haseul who was just smiling at her. Never in her life has she met a woman more adorable and kind than Haseul. With her sweet smile, and her sweet laugh, and those sweet eyes that looked at her like she was the world right now. 

"What was that?" 

"It was an _i like you too_ " 

This time, Haseul giggled at Hyunjin's surprised expression. She was so cute that Haseul couldn't help but caress her red cheek, letting out an "aww". 

"Wow" it's all Hyunjin said. 

"I hope this was more worthy than joining the vlive" 

"Definitely. I'm never joining a vlive again if it means i can do this" 

The older girl laughed, closing the gap once again.


End file.
